


【福华ABO】晨昏眷恋

by Hoyaaaaaa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Top Sherlock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaaaaaa/pseuds/Hoyaaaaaa
Summary: 福尔摩斯从未觉得自己对世俗这么贪恋过，他甚至眷恋起卧室的那些姜黄色灯光。他不由自主地想起了以后的生活，他和华生，有几个孩子，几个很聪明的，从小就跟着爸爸玩枪，摆弄化学仪器的孩子。





	【福华ABO】晨昏眷恋

**Author's Note:**

> 轻度PTSD的小福×很软很甜的小军医

华生最近受了点伤。

他自己觉得没什么大问题，除了取弹片的时候确实有点疼，而且包扎得严严实实的左肩并不是那么方便之外，曾在战场待过相当一段时间的称职军医并没有把这点小伤当回事。

但福尔摩斯并不这么觉得。

伦敦大侦探急疯了——按雷斯垂德的事后转述，华生被逃窜的罪犯一枪打中左肩，失血过多晕过去这段时间，福尔摩斯差点没徒手捏碎了那把饱经风霜的来复枪。

其实不用雷斯垂德多说，华生自己就能察觉出福尔摩斯的不对劲——那很明显。养伤期毫无道理的禁足暂且不提，福尔摩斯甚至主动放下了手里所有的案子，每天安安分分地待在他们的贝克街小公寓研究怎样炖好一锅奶油蘑菇汤。 

唉，真是甜蜜的爱情故事。

“醒了？”没等华生从思绪中回过神来，福尔摩斯就端着碗进来了“要多睡一会吗？抱歉，昨天折腾得有点晚。”

华生有点脸红，他还是不太习惯福尔摩斯这么直白地和他讨论两人之间的情事。

于是他红着耳尖摇了摇头“我已经醒了。”

“今天煮了燕麦，当早餐正好，”福尔摩斯促狭地笑了笑“虽然现在已经中午了。”

“或者你想吃点什么别的也可以，虽然我不太会做，但哈德森太太可以教我，”福尔摩斯有点别扭地偏过头“我很聪明的。”

华生扬起脑袋，窗户漏进来的阳光打在福尔摩斯的侧脸上，那双浅棕色的眼睛被照得通透而干净，干净得华生能很清楚地看到里面满载的爱意。

他突然就觉得自己三生有幸，因为这是福尔摩斯。

这可是福尔摩斯。

“怎么了？”福尔摩斯看他盯着自己发愣，不由得失笑道“在想什么？”

但他没有得到想要的回答，因为华生揪着他的衣领逼迫他半弯下腰，然后故作凶狠地亲他。

福尔摩斯把碗放在一边，专心致志地继续下去，他们已经吻过太多次了，但这次不一样，他能感受到爱人浓烈的的情绪。

那些是爱情。

一吻结束，两个人都有点情动，华生满面潮红地倚在福尔摩斯怀里喘气，柔软好闻的信息素都冒了出来。

“怎么了？”福尔摩斯还是有些担心，压抑着欲望再问了一次。

“没有……我只是……我想要……”华生羞怯地解开了爱人睡袍上系着的带子，大着胆子请求。

华生很少这么主动，这让福尔摩斯立马就硬得一塌糊涂，虽然伦敦大侦探才是被盛传禁欲的那一个，但情事上总是他主动按着爱人索吻，然后把一切都转化成酣畅淋漓的性爱。

“今天可不是发情期，”福尔摩斯半开玩笑地说“我真想把你锁在家里操一两个月的，老天，你闻起来可真甜。”

华生对爱人的夸奖显然受用，他满意地用右手掀开盖在身上的薄被——两人昨天刚做完，那实在有点累，所以他就没穿睡衣。

福尔摩斯把华生圈在臂弯里，防止对方乱动的时候扯到伤口，一边并起两指插进黏腻淌水的肉穴，温柔地揉捏发红的软肉，时不时捻起敏感的蚌珠轻轻拉扯。华生马上承受不住地呻吟起来，毫无力道地伸手去按爱人的手腕，反倒被恶质心思爆发的伦敦大侦探逗弄得更为过分，顺着对方的心思喘出好听的动情呻吟。

“呜…福尔摩斯…我想要…”华生被弄得难耐极了，抬起腰臀把自己往福尔摩斯手上送，可惜早已熟悉被粗大肉棒填满插入的肉穴根本不能满足于几根手指的安慰。福尔摩斯乐于看自己恋人得不到满足，浪荡难耐的模样，手上不再动作，却用炙热的唇瓣到处点火，尖锐的虎牙叼住昨晚才被玩弄得红肿涨大的乳珠拉扯着，又用舌尖顶回淡粉色的乳晕中。

华生被爱人刻意的逗弄折磨得无措极了，完全陷入情潮中的Omega只能含含糊糊地呜咽，在混沌不堪的脑海里搜索能讨好爱人的语句，委屈地求福尔摩斯操自己一顿，甚至顺从对方一直以来的玩笑话喊那些羞于启齿的亲昵称呼。

福尔摩斯被华生的可爱模样勾得一身火，抽出手指换上自己的阴茎插进去，粗糙的肉冠顶开生殖腔口直直操到最深处。

“呜…轻点…太深了…会操坏的…”华生被插得猝不及防，肉穴因为熟悉得插入而欢快地淌出更多蜜液，小腹随着操进生殖腔的粗硬肉棒而可怖地凸起一些，华生甚至能隔着皮肉描摹出爱人龟头的形状。

“不会坏的，乖一些。”福尔摩斯无奈地慢下来，温和地吻住得了便宜还卖乖的恋人，察觉到对方适应之后才逐渐加快了节奏。

福尔摩斯一边顶弄高热敏感的小穴，一边还注意着华生的伤口。他把恋人牢牢锁在怀里，打桩一样操着。

“嗯…要亲…”华生被按着手操得乱七八糟的，福尔摩斯的钳制让他有点迷糊，他不由得担心起对方是不是在生气，或许是自己不够乖了，总是忍不住在过于激烈的情事中求饶。

于是华生怀着巨大的担心，忐忑地看向自己的爱人，不过所幸，他很快得到了预想中的亲吻，甚至被心思细密的爱人安抚性地操起了生殖腔口。这下他也没心思再想其他了，只能喘着气承接汹涌的，全数来自于自己爱人的可怕快感，就连颈后早已被标记的腺体都在过于庞大的刺激下红肿起来，蜜桃果酒的味道充斥了卧室的每个角落。

“嗯…那里好舒服…要射进来…”华生含糊不清地恳求福尔摩斯的腔内成结，他们好久没试过这样了，自从华生受伤以来就再没有过。

情欲中的omega总是更容易感到不安，小穴顺从主人的心意收缩得更为卖力，松软的生殖腔口更是毫无保留地敞开着，欢迎alpha更凶狠的进犯。

“你可真是…”福尔摩斯咬牙切齿地把住爱人滑腻柔软的腰肢，在上面留下发红的，被过分疼爱的痕迹。

“真是让人难以拒绝啊，亲爱的华生。”

“我想要…唔嗯…我们会有孩子的…”华生思索着那些可能会取悦爱人的词句，小小声地窝在福尔摩斯颈窝里呢喃着“孩子很可爱的…你的孩子…不对…我们的孩子。”

福尔摩斯从未觉得自己对世俗这么贪恋过，他甚至眷恋起卧室的那些姜黄色灯光。他不由自主地想起了以后的生活，他和华生，有几个孩子，几个很聪明的，从小就跟着爸爸玩枪，摆弄化学仪器的孩子。

更重要的，华生会一直陪着他。

那太好了，福尔摩斯几乎要为自己的想象红透了眼眶，他低下头吻住爱人的唇瓣，混杂着那些咸涩又甜蜜的泪水。

但他不能，他不能。

“呜嗯…不要…”华生察觉到福尔摩斯抽出阴茎的动作，顿时急了，他在爱人怀里挣扎起来，抬起头想讨个解释，却在面对福尔摩斯通红眼角的刹那顿住了。

“怎么啦？”被操得一塌糊涂的小Omega显然还不太清醒，他只能本能而又毫无章法地把爱人的泪水用柔软的唇舌尽数吻去，一边摆动腰肢，生涩而主动地用小穴去套弄坚硬的肉棒，生殖腔口被莽撞地操开，内里高热而潮湿，粗糙的冠状沟毫无怜悯地擦过更为敏感的内壁，勾出Omega拔高的难耐呻吟

“不行。”

福尔摩斯不容拒绝地退出来，赶在爱人委屈之前狠狠操干起来，用缠绵的深吻全数封住爱人的询问，把小军医的语言系统操得乱七八糟，只能像咿呀学语的婴孩一般发出单音节的呻吟哭喘，在过载的快感下呜呜咽咽地射出来。

福尔摩斯被高潮的穴道缴得头皮发麻，索性也成了结，微凉的精液打在穴壁上，激得华生只能可怜兮兮地，颤抖着发软的身体迎接第二波高潮，潮吹的小穴涌出大量的蜜液，混杂着刚射进去的精液从穴口流出来。

待到成的结褪下去，福尔摩斯才拔出阴茎，更多的精液顺着他的动作从小穴里淌到床单上。那些东西流出来的时候华生不由得红透了整张潋滟的面庞，羞怯的样子让福尔摩斯心里柔软得一塌糊涂，情不自禁地凑上前讨要亲吻，玩笑地咬住爱人的唇瓣，不出所料地得到对方恼羞成怒的轻轻挣扎，然后才认认真真地，慢慢加深这个吻。

华生是福尔摩斯的，大名鼎鼎的侦探先生这么想着，这真好。

这或许是自己这辈子最好的消息了，福尔摩斯好心情地看着窗外灿金的阳光，带着满怀的爱。

彩蛋：一个后续

那天之后，福尔摩斯很出乎意料地在某天迎接了一位稀客。

“有什么案子吗？” 大侦探诧异地看着坐在沙发里的迈克洛夫特“第四次，老哥，如果不是我最近不接案子的话，我会对此感到高兴。”

“不，确切地来说，”迈克洛夫特看起来有点难以启齿“华生给我拍了封电报——你可能不知道，他想瞒着你来着——但我还是想来问问…”

“你是不是喜欢上别的Omega了？”

“他怎么会这么想？”福尔摩斯显然大为震惊“我怎么会？”

“他说你不肯和他要个孩子，”迈克洛夫特眨了眨眼睛“按我的话来说，华生是个很合格的Omega，你不能标记了他，然后始乱终弃。”

“我并没有，我很爱他，”福尔摩斯似乎想到了什么，或许是每天清晨的早安吻，又或者是夜晚缠绵的情事，总之他轻轻地笑起来，平静淡薄的面庞都变得柔和“可是，我怎么敢和他要孩子呢？我连他都保护不来，孩子只能是奢望罢了。”

“不过也好，我有他就足够了。”


End file.
